


Adventures in Babysitting

by expectyaytions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectyaytions/pseuds/expectyaytions
Summary: Prompt Drabble!





	Adventures in Babysitting

#49 - “Your voice is sexy.”  
“Your ass is sexy”  
&  
#51 - “Seriously the chimney?”  
“The squirrel can’t win.”

He woke up early, starting the coffee pot and unloading the dishwasher. He was still tired from baby proofing their apartment the night before. He hadn’t realized how many electrical outlets there were, or how hard it was to install a baby gate. He poured a bowl of cereal and added cream to his coffee. He could hear the shower turning on upstairs. Jughead and Betty would be by in less than an hour to drop off Ophelia. He headed upstairs, almost falling over the new baby gate.

He stepped out of his boxers and opened the door to their master bathroom. The sound of “Penny Lane” filled his ears. His wife’s nude body was blurred by the foggy glass. He opened the glass door and joined his wife under the warm spray. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, “your voice is sexy.” He whispered into her ear. She turned smirking,” your ass is sexy.” She proved her point by grabbing it. He wrapped an arm round around her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His other arm held the wall for support. She moaned into him and he was a goner. They spent the remnants of their shower connected at the hip. 

Sweet Pea pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tea shirt while Veronica verbalized the pros and cons of wearing leggings, jeans, a skirt or dress. He made the bed while she pulled out options. When she was finally quiet he voiced his opinion. 

“Well you know we’ll be keeping up with Ophelia all day, so I’d wear something comfy that you don’t mind getting dirty.” She nodded, hanging up the dress and skirt. 

Betty and Jughead showed up at 8:00am on the dot. They were the most punctual people around. Their eight month old was tucked into her car seat sucking on a pacifier. Veronica had just finished her yogurt and granola when the doorbell rang. Sweet Pea was pulling out the toys and baby swing they kept in the living room closet for whenever their friends visited. Betty and Jug let themselves in calling out, altering their arrival. They convened in the kitchen. 

“Veronica, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in leggings before.” Jughead commented looking impressed and puzzled all at once. Betty rolled her eyes at her husband. She pulled out a sheet of paper detailing Ophelia’s usual feeding and sleep schedule. There were doctors numbers on the back along with FP and Alice’s cell numbers. Betty had also added the best way to warm up her breast milk and reviewed it as she piled it into the freezer and fridge. 

“We’ll be back before dinner!”

“Take pics!”

“Duh, we’re going to need your input on which house is the best.” She gave Veronica a hug before squeezing Sweet Pea. 

“You guys are life savers. Thank you so much.” Jughead had put the car seat on the table. Both parents kissed her cheeks and smoothed her hair before being pushed out the door. Ophelia just stared at them sucking her pacifier and clutching her blankie. 

“This going to be easier than I thought.” Sweet Pea said. 

“You probably just jinxed us.” She smacked his chest with the back of her hand before reaching in and unbuckling the baby. She rested her head on Veronica. “She smells so good.” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes but indulged his wife leaning down to smell the top of his god-daughter’s head. 

“Do all babies smell like that, or is it just organic, all natural, earth is best stuff Betty uses?” Veronica shrugged. They walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Ophelia was a quiet baby, she always had been. Veronica put her on the blanket they’d laid on the floor they scattered toys around it for her to reach and explore. She was just starting to get an itch to crawl. 

“Do you care if I go to the office and make a few calls? I want to make sure everything is in order for the upcoming week at the office. Sweet Pea nodded reached for his coffee beside him. Ophelia played and gurgled with her toys, he joined her on the floor making noise with the hard plastic rings and his fingers. She’d smile and giggle in delight.

At 11:30 he picked Ophelia up and they headed into the kitchen for her first feeding. He followed all the instructions, checking the temp, before finally giving her the bottle. He headed to master bedroom and sat in their fancy chaise while she feed. She looked like Jughead, except for her hair and nose -those were all Betty’s.

He’d been nervous about messing things up. He was worried he’d get everything wrong and she’d cry the entire time. But so far she was very calm. She started to drift off as the remaining milk dwindled. He lifted he’d and burped her based on what he’d seen Betty and Jughead do and the YouTube videos he’d watched last night while Veronica finished up at the store. He laid her on center of their bed surrounding her with pillows. He laid next to her, pulling his phone out to snap Betty and Jug more photos. He and Veronica had never really discussed having kids. There would be the occasional - I hope our kids don’t inherit your clumsiness, or I hope they have your nose, eyes etc. They had been married for almost two and half years. He felt himself dozing off. 

Veronica completed her phone calls. She still needed to make a conference call with a designer in LA, but that wasn’t until 1pm. She walked into the living room expecting to see her husband and god-daughter, but found nothing. She searched the house before finding them both asleep on the bed. Sweets had his arm curled over Ophelia. She had both her hands above her head resting on his arm. She melted at the sight, and quickly pulled out her phone to snap pics. They looked so angelic. She sighed before deciding to get some more work done while the pair napped. She headed back to her office and pulled out some fabric swatches that had been sent to her from the Italian office. 

He was awoken by a small whimper and as he opened his eyes a teeny body colliding with him. When he looked down Ophelia’s eyes were wide and her bottom lip trembling. He blinked a few times before pulling her pacifier out his pocket and into her mouth. He pushed himself off the bed and Ophelia was quick to lift her her arms up and grab for him. 

He scooped her up and they headed downstairs for bottle number two and a diaper change. While the bottle was warming he laid out the changing pad and pulled out diapers, wipes, lotion and rash cream. He’d seen Jughead do it and he’d even done it a few times under the Jones’ guise of “practicing.” Now, he was happy he’d done it.

After taping up the diaper and cleaning everything up, they returned to the kitchen. He talked to her in his baby voice and blew kisses on her tummy as she giggled at him. She eagerly reached for the bottle once it was in her sight. Her pacifier slipped from her mouth leaving a long line of drool. “Cute,” He muttered. He couldn’t believe he took a nap. He hadn’t done that since college. 

Eyeing the clock and noticing it was 2:15, he decided to make lunch for himself and V. He’d waited until Ophelia had finished her bottle, burped her and then went to find the vibrating chair this she liked. Once she was set up on the counter with her toys and chair, he got to work making turkey burgers. She gurgled to herself, and he sang the few disney songs he knew - most of which were from The Lion King. She laugh and drool at him as he sang into the spatula. He’d used his phone to actually play the songs. Veronica joined them, just as he was dressing the burgers and adding chips. 

“Look at you two, having all the fun without me.” She kissed Ophelia’s head before kissing him on the mouth. She joined him for the last bit of “Circle of Life” and he twirled her around. Ophelia squealed from her chair smiled at them. They settled in to eat at the countertop, turning Ophelia to face them. The chatted and made faces at Ophelia.

“Do you want kids, V?” She swallowed the chip in her mouth.

“I think so. I mean assuming you do too?” She smiled nervously.

“Yeah, I’d like to.” He kissed her. “Let’s talk details tonight?”

“Okay,” she smiled, “I’m finished with all my work, what should the three of us do for the next few hours?”

“I think Ophelia mentioned she wanted to watch the latest Disney film her godfather picked up.”

“Oh really? That sounds doable.” He picked up their plates and everything from lunch and put them in the sink, while Veronica took Ophelia out of her chair. Sweet Pea was lying to himself if seeing Veronica with a baby didn’t tug at his heart. He set up the dvd and they all snuggled onto the couch. Veronica laid with Ophelia on her chest and her feet on Sweet Pea’s lap. Ophelia rolled around before sitting and reaching for Sweet Pea. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and grasping his tshirt. “I guess what they is true.” Veronica piped up.

“What’s that?”

“There’s nothing sexier than a man with a baby.” He laughed and attempted a seductive wink. Ophelia stayed put while the couple watched the film.

“Seriously, the chimney?” Sweet Pea loud whispered, and shook his head.

“The squirrel can’t win.” Veronica laughed. “I’m getting a little too into this.”

“I think it’s cute.”

“I think I could get used to this. You, me, baby and animated children’s films.”

“It's not going to be this easy. Ophelia is rare.”

“I know, but still.” He beckoned her with his hand and puckered his lips. She sat up and kissed him and snuggled into his side. They stayed that way for the remainder of the film. They were watching the special features per Sweets request when Betty and Jughead called out. The couple found them in the living room.

“Well isn’t this a sight.” Betty gushed.

“She’s an absolute angel.” Veronica told her. “Did you guys find anything you liked?”

“Oh my god, let me show you these two we looked at that I loved!” Veronica stood up and together they headed towards the kitchen. Jughead sat beside him.

“How awful was it?” Sweet Pea asked. Jug just looked him. “That bad huh?

“It was so boring. Betty knows what she wants and such. I told her all I want is an office. She suddenly knows all these wood types, and colors, and types of houses like cape cod and ranch and colonial. And I’m standing there like wood is wood - how can tell if its oak or maple or cedar or whatever.” Sweet Pea laughed. 

“I Tivo’d the latest Criminal Minds, you want to watch?”

“Fuck yes. I’m so sick of HGTV. Did you know there is an entire show dedicated to people buying tiny houses?”

“What’s a tiny house?

“You don’t want to know.” They settled in, Veronica bringing them each out a beer and a bag of chips before returning to Betty. 

“Have you seen the latest development on the golden gate killer case?” Sweets asked.

“Yeah! I can’t believe they finally caught the guy - a cop no less. You have to listen to this new true crime podcast I found - I think you’ll like it. I want to incorporate some of the banter they have into my next novel.”

“I’ll have to check it out. I liked the other you found - the Australian one.” Sweet Pea couldn’t but think maybe someday soon, there’d two babies hanging out with their dad’s watching crime tv.


End file.
